


Boneyard Scavs

by Worker_9



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: After finding the water chip and saving Vault 13, the Vault Dweller returns to the Boneyard Library and accepts Katja’s offer to join him. They return to her old scavenging grounds to see what they can find. Katja doesn’t have much character development in game so it’s no big deal if you’ve only played the modern Fallouts.





	

“So, where should we go?” asked Katja.

“You said you worked as a scav. Let’s check the Boneyard ruins. Somewhere you know while I get a feel for how we work together.”

“Uh, sure thing boss, but don’t expect too much. The easy pickings are long gone, and there’s more sales competition now the caravans come.”

“But people still go out there?”

“Yeah, you never know when you’ll get lucky. And some people are looking for things they can’t get from the Hub traders. See my hair–”, she ran her fingers through the bright green mohawk, “I got the dye from Miles, a trade for some glassware I found. This green is his first real dye chemistry success. He says it will fade in a few months, but my hair will have grown out by then so who gives a shit, right? It looks awesome now.”

“Yeah, it looks good on you.”

“Thanks!” Katja smiled. “You talked to Miles lately?”

“I was hoping we might find the parts he needs for the hydroponics.”

“If you’re really lucky. Best to count it as a good run if you make it back alive. Finding anything valuable is a bonus.”

“So let’s talk tactics. What threats are we looking at?”

“In the ruins, mostly rats and radscorpions. Some people say deathclaws but I never saw one.”

“Anything else?”

“Well, the ruins themselves are dangerous. I’ve seen somebody crushed by rubble before. But I know what to look for. Surviving out there, you get a feel for when something’s going to collapse.”

“Makes sense.”

“And most dangerous of all, the journey back. There’re gangs who set ambushes for returning scavs.”

“How about weapons? Can you shoot?”

“I’m a good enough shot with a pistol, although now I’ve just got my knives. I’m really good with knives. Hey, pick a shelf.”

The Vault Dweller picked one. Katja pulled a curved knife from a pocket. She jerked her arm with practiced speed and it flew through the air, embedding point first in the chosen bookshelf.

“Right on target”, said Katja. “And none of the Followers noticed. Nothing like a gunshot to let people know you’re here. Don’t underestimate stealth.” She got up and pulled the knife out while the Vault Dweller searched his pack.

“You should take a gun anyway. You never know when you might need it.” He put an MP9 and some 10mm JHP rounds on the table. “This handles just like a pistol when it’s in semi-auto. There’s the mode selector, but stick with single shot when you can. It’s hard to control in full auto.”

“Yeah, thanks, you’re right about that.” She picked it up, testing the weight. “This is good. So when do we leave? I’ve been in this library too long.”

“I’ve got nothing else urgent to do here. We can leave now.”

“All right, that’s what I’m talking about!” Katja grinned. “Let’s go kick some ass.” She looked at the scholars scurrying around the library. “Actually, I should talk to Nicole first. She deserves to know what’s going on. I’ll meet you at the Adytum entrance, 15 minutes, okay?”

“I’ll see you there.”

  


* * *

  


It was early afternoon when they left for the Boneyard ruins. The air was still and quiet. Maybe Katja was used to it, but to the Vault Dweller it felt eerie and oppressive. He couldn’t help but think of how many had died there. They moved purposefully, alert for danger.

“We’ve got at least an hour’s walk before we reach the less explored areas,” said Katja. “It’s too safe here and too close to Adytum. There’s nothing worth finding. Let’s head closer to ground zero. More difficult terrain that way, and a lot of scavs are superstitious about radiation. I used to be. But this was an air burst and a long time ago. It’s no hotter than anywhere else round here. You grew up in a vault, right, you must have learned about this.”

“That’s right. Rule of sevens and all that. And I guess you’ve been reading in the Followers’ library?”

“Yeah, while you’re out being a hero, I’m bored out of my mind in Adytum. Spend enough time here and even textbooks seem entertaining.”

“It’s not like your time was wasted. I have to agree with the Followers when it comes to learning.”

“I guess so. But anyway, if we go where the cowards are too scared to then there’s more loot for us. Let’s keep moving.”

  


* * *

  


They picked their way through the rubble, following a road that Katja claimed was in better condition than most. Sickly looking weeds forced their way through cracks in the pavement. Not that anybody had a working car here. There weren’t many intact buildings either, so close to where the bomb hit. Katja studied their surroundings, knife drawn. Mindful of stealth, the Vault Dweller had his power fist charged and ready, but he was really more comfortable with firearms. Anything bigger than the mole rat he’d killed a few blocks back and he’d have drawn his trusty .223 pistol. He checked his motion scanner. Still nothing.

Katja stopped, then motioned the Vault Dweller to come closer. She pointed to a partially collapsed building in the distance.

“That one’s strange. The bomb didn’t knock it down, the damage is all wrong. Looks more like conventional explosives from inside. Something interesting happened there.”

It was a large and solidly built concrete structure, single story, reduced to rubble at one end but still standing at the other. They circled round it. The intact portion seemed to be a single room, with a high ceiling and a barred window set high in the end wall. There was a wide door in the side wall.

“Boss, could you give me a boost up to that window?”

He crouched down and let her stand on his shoulders, hands against the wall for stability. She grabbed the bars and peered through the broken glass.

“Looks like we’re too late. Some kind of storage room, but empty. No obvious traps.” Then she raised her voice in excitement. “Or maybe not too late. There’s a big safe, still closed. Set me down, let’s check the door.”

They rounded the corner and tried the handle. Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Katja got out her pick set and began probing. She frowned, tugged the torsion wrench, then withdrew the tools.

“Not looking good. There’s no slack at all, it’s rusted shut or something. Completely jammed.” She picked up a rock. “This practically never works, but at least it makes you feel better.” She bashed the rock hard against the lock, then poked at it with a pick. “Didn’t work.”

“Katja, I’ve got a crowbar in my pack if that’s any help.”

“Not really. No good place to pry and this whole building is solid. They built with security in mind.” She started pacing back and forth. “Let’s check the other end.” They walked there and inspected the damage.

“Damn, what a mess. Can’t even see the other door,” said Katja. She kicked at the wreckage cautiously, then sat on a large piece of fallen wall. The Vault Dweller joined her.

“So now what?” he asked.

“Let me think.” She fidgeted with her knife, spinning it in her hand. “You ever heard of Santa Claus?”

“No, what’s that?”

“Not what, who. Fat guy from the old Nuka Cola ads. He’d break into children’s homes by climbing down the chimney. Well, there’s no chimney here, but the point is the roof isn’t as tough as the walls. So maybe we can make our own chimney. Looks like there’s some crawl space under the roof. If you can climb up in there, maybe you can bash your way through the ceiling with the crowbar.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Not at all! Let me check it out, okay?”

The Vault Dweller was skeptical. Katja was obviously smart, probably more intelligent than he was, and she knew how to survive in the wastelands, but she struck him as rather impulsive. How much of that survival was luck? Still, he’d no better idea, so he was willing to go along with it. Katja climbed the rubble toward the intact section of the roof, checking the damage and feeling for loose parts.

“Come on up here,” she called to the Vault Dweller.

He climbed up too, and Katja directed him with the crowbar. They worked together to open a narrow hole into the roof space. It was dark and dusty inside. Katja reached in, feeling the beams and tapping things with her fist.

“Looks safe enough. But stay on this wall just in case something does go wrong.”

The Vault Dweller attacked the ceiling with the crowbar. The angle was awkward, but before long he opened up a hole. He peered down at the pile of wooden fragments and plaster on the concrete floor below.

“It’s a long way down. How are we going to get back up?”

“You got a rope?”

“I had one but I left it at Vault 15.”

“Shit. Well, never mind, we can drag some of the furniture across and climb out. Worst case scenario you can lift me out and I’ll go find a rope, or improvise one. But really, those shelves and table looked solid. We’re not going to be trapped.” She wriggled in beside the Vault Dweller, rubbing her body against his. “Yeah, that’s quite a drop. Let me go first, okay? Hold my gear.”

They crawled back out of the opening and Katja loaded her equipment into the Vault Dweller’s pack.

“How heavy is your armor?” she asked.

“It’s not too heavy, but I’ll take it off anyway.”

He stripped down to his Vault 13 jumpsuit and put the combat armor in his pack.

“Okay, let’s do this!” said Katja. She backed into the roof space feet first, then lowered herself through the hole. She dangled arms extended, boots about four feet from the floor, then dropped and landed in a cloud of dust. She looked up at the Vault Dweller.

“You okay down there?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t drop anything yet, there’s a couch under the window. I’m going to grab some cushions.”

She arranged them under the hole in the ceiling.

“Okay, drop the pack.”

It landed safely on the cushions and Katja picked it up.

“Come on down!”

The Vault Dweller lowered himself through the hole and dropped down to join her. They were in a large room, longer that it was wide. Trash and broken glass littered the floor, although it was clean next to the old couch against the far wall. There was sturdy wooden shelving by a side wall, bare except for dust and a large cardboard box, and a low table in front of the couch. Against the other side wall was a large and heavy looking safe.

Katja went to check the cardboard box. It was empty. She tried the door again, and it was just as jammed as it was from the outside. The Vault Dweller tried the other door but it opened outwards and there was so much rubble piled against the far side that it wouldn't budge. He picked up the cushions, shook off the dust, and returned them to the couch. Katja was already inspecting the safe.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” she said. “A safe like this will have a really serious security lock. This could take a while.”

“And how long is ‘a while’?”

“Uh, I don’t know exactly. But what’s the hurry? This place has obviously been abandoned for years. It’s as secure as you’re going to find in the wastes. No animals can get in, no humans know we’re here. We could even camp overnight. Probably safer than Adytum.”

“Okay, take your time. I’m in no hurry.”

“Thanks.” She dug through the Vault Dweller’s pack to retrieve her lock picks and got to work. The Vault Dweller sat on the couch and turned on his Pip-Boy.

  


* * *

  


“Fuck!” Katja’s voice broke the silence, loud in the mostly empty room.

“What’s the matter?”

“Broke a pick.”

“I’ve got spares. What do you need?”

He brought a new pick set over to Katja and she took one the Vault Dweller wasn’t familiar with.

“I’ve never used that one before,” he said.

“I’m not surprised. This isn’t a pin tumbler lock, it’s a lever mechanism.”

Katja began a long and detailed lecture on the various types of locks and their anti-lock-picking devices. Most of it went over the Vault Dweller’s head, but he learned a few useful tips, and Katja’s pride in her work was evident.

“Okay, now you try it,” she said. The Vault Dweller inserted the pick and probed inside the lock. He couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“Got it?”

“Not yet.”

“Hold still a moment, I’ll guide you.”

Katja moved in close to the Vault Dweller and reached for the pick, wrapping her hand around his and almost hugging him from behind. She delicately adjusted the pick.

“Okay, there. You feel it?”

“Yeah, I feel it.” He was more focused on the feeling of her body on his back. Surely she couldn’t expect him to pick such a difficult lock? It had to be an excuse to touch him. But despite that, he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was unarmed while she still had at least one knife. Here in the wastelands you couldn’t be too cautious. His internal debate resolved with the realization that Katja didn’t need any distraction either, and he still wanted to see what was inside.

“Thanks for the advice, but I think this one’s beyond me. I’ll leave it to the professional.” He let go of the pick. Katja got back to work, and he returned to the couch.

  


* * *

  


The sun had noticeably lowered by the time Katja called out excitedly. “Got it! Check this out!”

The Vault Dweller got up and hurried to the safe.

“Great! Open it up, let’s see what we got.”

She pulled the door dramatically. “And our treasure is...”

Inside, there was a bottle of cheap pre-war whiskey and several Nuka Colas. Katja laughed.

“25 caps at least! Hey, don’t be too disappointed. You win some, you lose some. That’s the scav’s life.”

She picked up the booze and looked at the label.

“I don’t usually drink, but fuck dragging this all the way back to Adytum. Let’s celebrate my great lock-picking victory!”

“I’ve gotta say I’m impressed.”

Katja opened the bottle and took a swig, then handed the bottle to the Vault Dweller. He drank too and grimaced.

“I think your price estimate was optimistic.”

“Whatever, let’s mix it with the Nuka Cola. Drinking this shit neat will give you a hangover anyway.”

They grabbed some bottles and headed back to the couch. Katja opened a Nuka Cola, drank some, and topped it up with whiskey. She handed the booze to the Vault Dweller who did the same.

Katja sipped her drink. “This isn’t so bad. I got the safe open at least. You wanna hear about some of the really expensive things I’ve found?”

“Sure.”

The two of them sat drinking as Katja told the Vault Dweller stories of her scavenging days. They each finished their drinks and mixed up another. The Vault Dweller listened more than he talked.

“Hey, you wanna see my tattoo?” Katja asked.

“I didn’t know you had one.”

“On my shoulder. Not many people have seen it.”

“Show me.”

Hesitantly, she removed her thick leather jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch. She was wearing a thin off-white t-shirt, cut low to show her cleavage. The outline of her nipples through the fabric made it obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra. She rolled up the sleeve on her left shoulder, the opposite side of her body to the Vault Dweller, to show an elaborate symbol of curved lines. She twisted round, leaning into him and raising her arm to give him a better view. She extended her other arm along the couch, not quite touching the Vault Dweller. He could smell her body odor.

“It’s the sign of my old scav group. We’re disbanded now, but it’s still precious to me. Like it’s a memorial for everyone who didn’t make it.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. It makes me really happy, you saying that. And I’m happy I get to travel with you.”

Katja let her arm fall around the Vault Dweller’s broad shoulders. She brought her face close to his. He could feel her breath on his lips. She tilted her head back a little and closed her eyes. This time the Vault Dweller didn’t hesitate. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She accepted eagerly, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. She parted her lips and the Vault Dweller slipped his tongue into her mouth. She responded with her own. But this was bad timing. He broke the kiss.

“I hate to interrupt this, but could you help pull the table to the exit?” he asked.

“Now?”

“I have to take a piss.”

“And I’m enjoying myself so much here. I don’t feel like moving.”

“You’d rather I go indoors?”

Katja paused for a moment before replying. “I don’t give a fuck.”

The Vault Dweller could feel the alcohol, and he wasn’t looking forward to the climb. The table was bulky and awkward to move without Katja’s help. What the hell, he thought, and walked to the far corner. He opened his fly and peed against the wall. He finished and returned to the couch.

“Looks like you really couldn’t wait,” said Katja, and kissed him. “I’m so jealous of men. Whip your dick out and pee wherever you like. You know how much a hassle it is peeing with these leather pants? I’ve gotta pee too. You wanna help me outside?”

“If I get to pee in here it’s only fair that you do.”

“And are you trying to save me the climb, or do you just want to watch?”

“Which would you rather it was?”

“Secret!” She kissed him once more and pushed his shoulders hard against the couch. “Stay right where you are,” she told him.

Katja crossed the room and undid her pants, facing away from the Vault Dweller. She bent over and tugged at the waistband, pulling them along with her panties down her thighs. The Vault Dweller had a great view of her ass. Katja squatted low on the floor and began to relieve herself. He could hear her urine splashing noisily on the bare concrete. The sound reverberated off the walls. A dark puddle grew on floor beneath her. Her pee flowed away from her in a long rivulet across the floor, carrying foamy white bubbles. She finished, then pulled her pants back up without wiping.

Katja grabbed her half-finished drink on the way back to the couch and chugged it empty. She opened another Nuka Cola and added less whiskey this time. She took a few more sips then joined the Vault Dweller on the couch.

Unable to think of anything to say, the Vault Dweller grabbed her and resumed making out. He gently pushed her and she lay back, pulling him down on top of her. They kissed each other passionately. Katja guided the Vault Dweller’s hand under her shirt. He felt her firm breasts and ran his fingertips over her hard nipples.

The Vault Dweller broke their kiss and sat up. “Aren’t you wearing too much?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Katja, and pulled the t-shirt over her head. Her armpits were completely unshaven. She noticed him looking at them and quickly brought her arms to her sides.

“Ah, sorry, I’d have shaved if I’d planned this.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Really? Even though I haven’t bathed for weeks? Even though I’m not wearing any deodorant?” The Vault Dweller could feel her body tense.

“Really.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“Really. I like it like this.”

Katja closed her eyes and relaxed. “In that case...” She raised her arms again, exposing her hairy armpits. The Vault Dweller could smell her strong body odor. He kissed her again, first her mouth, then her neck, then her breasts. He brushed his lips across a nipple then lightly sucked and swirled his tongue around it.

“That feels good,” said Katja.

He continued kissing and licking her. Her skin tasted salty. He planted some kisses on her upper arm then brought his face to her armpit. He buried his nose in her hair, enjoying her sweaty scent.

“Hey, that tickles.” Katja squirmed beneath him. “Do you really like that? At least you don’t have to smell my pussy.”

The Vault Dweller looked her in the eyes. “Katja, if you keep teasing like that, I’m going to pull those pants off and lick your pussy right now.”

“The thought of my dirty pussy in your face turns you on? I’ve been wearing the same panties for a loooooong time. You saw I didn’t wipe after I peed, right?”

“You’re only encouraging me.”

“I know.” Katja undid her pants and slipped a hand inside. She pressed her wet index finger against the Vault Dweller’s lips.“You’d better not be bluffing,” she said.

The Vault Dweller didn’t hesitate to pull down Katja’s pants. They didn’t come off easily, and they bunched up awkwardly at her knees, the tough leather preventing her legs from spreading far.

“See what I mean about it being a hassle to pee in these things?” Katja lifted her knees and removed her boots. The Vault Dweller set a cushion on the floor in front of her then finished taking her pants off.

Katja sat on the edge of the couch wearing nothing but socks and panties. Her pubic hair poked out from under the edge of the panties. Clearly she didn’t shave anything except the sides of her head. The Vault Dweller could smell her pussy already. He pulled the panties off and knelt between her open legs. He began kissing her inner thigh, starting near the knee and working his way toward her hairy crotch. He buried his face in her pubes and breathed her strong scent. The smell of her unwashed pussy was even better than he’d imaged. He brought his nose right up to it and sniffed her pussy odor, smelling stale sweat and urine. Then he moved away and starting kissing his way up her other thigh. Reaching the top, he parted her pubes with his fingers and tasted her.

The Vault Dweller relaxed his tongue and ran it over Katja’s wet pussy, licking up her juices. He rubbed her thighs with his hands, stroking her with the same steady pace he moved his tongue. Katja reached down and intertwined her fingers with his. He moved his neck and jaw, rubbing his open mouth over her pussy. He added more tongue movement, licking her pussy with varied patterns. He licked up towards the top, flicking his tongue over the skin around her clit. He focused on her reactions, trying to feel every shift in her muscles and every change in her breathing. He adjusted his movement to her response, controlling his position and speed. He ran his tongue from bottom to top, licking hard across her clit.

“More...” Katja said with breathy voice.

Wrapping his lips around her clit, nose pressed into her pubes, the Vault Dweller licked firmly. Katja gripped his hands hard. He pushed his mouth against her, stimulating her clit with his lips as much as his tongue. He shifted his head with quick short movements as he licked. Katja pulled his hand toward her and he lifted his chin to slip a finger into her pussy. He fingered her while he licked her clit.

“Ah, yes, don’t stop!” she gasped.

The Vault Dweller’s tongue was tired but he didn’t slow. Katja moaned and grabbed his head. He kept licking with the same rhythm then felt fluids gush over his fingers and her thighs tighten. He licked with a final burst of intensity. Her body shuddered and she pushed his head away. She gazed blankly at the ceiling, her face flushed and her body damp with sweat.

“Oh, wow.” Katja reached somewhat unsteadily for the Nuka Cola bottle and drank what was left in it. The Vault Dweller joined her on the couch and drank too.

“That was so good. I mean really good. You can definitely do that any time,” said Katja, smiling. “And you’re definitely wearing too much.”

The Vault Dweller took his boots off and put them besides Katja’s. He added his jumpsuit and underpants to the pile of discarded clothing. He stood before her and Katja stared at his lean, muscular body, and erect penis. She reached out and touched it, running a finger through the pre-cum on the tip, then brought her finger to her mouth and tasted it. She patted the couch beside her and the Vault Dweller sat down. Katja hugged him. Her sweaty skin was warm against his.

“Let me suck your dick,” said Katja. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good, but I really want to make you feel good, okay?”

The Vault Dweller nodded, and Katja brought her face to his crotch and wrapped a hand around his penis. He could feel her breath on him. Katja rubbed his penis over her nose and lips, smearing pre-cum on her face.

“I kind of like the way you smell too,” said Katja. She stuck her tongue out and licked all along his cock, from the base to the tip, then put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She bobbed her head up and down with her lips wrapped around it. Her saliva dripped down the shaft and she rubbed it with her hand as she slid her tongue over the head.

Katja stopped and got up and crouched on the floor in front of the Vault Dweller. She kissed the tip of his penis then looked up at him.

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” said Katja. She resumed sucking. With her enthusiastic technique and the scent of her pussy still on his face the Vault Dweller knew it wouldn’t be long until he did. She rubbed his cock with both hands while she sucked him and moved her tongue faster. She kept sucking and licking, her lips slick with spit and pre-cum. She ran her tongue rapidly over the tip and the Vault Dweller shot a thick load of cum into Katja’s mouth. She swallowed. “Tastes better than the booze,” she said.

“Katja, that was good,” the Vault Dweller replied. She stood up and grabbed another Nuka Cola. She drank some, not adding alcohol this time. She passed the bottle to the Vault Dweller, who drank some too then put it on the table.

Katja climbed onto the Vault Dweller’s lap, squeezing her breasts against his chest. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him. She kissed him then rested her chin on his shoulder. The two of them sat cuddling in silence.

“I haven’t felt this happy for a very long time,” said Katja. “For so long, everything was going wrong. All my friends, my family, everybody died or left. Every year, Adytum got a little worse. I’d probably be dead myself if it wasn’t for Nicole. But even though she was kind to me, I can’t be one of them, one of the Followers. There was nowhere I belonged. And then when I met you, I saw somebody trying to make a difference. You’re not like everybody else here. Like you don’t let all the pointless bullshit get you down. So I was happy you let me join. Not just because of what we did here, I mean I really enjoyed it, and I definitely want to do it again, but also I think you’re a genuinely good person. I don’t want you to ever regret letting me join, okay? I’ll fight with you, I’ll pick locks for you, I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I’ll suck your dick whenever you want. If anybody ever hurts you they’ll get a knife in the throat. I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend. I don’t even mind if you fuck other people. I’ve got just one request.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t abandon me. I’ll stick with you no matter what. Tell me I belong with you.”

“Katja, you belong with me.”

Katja hugged him tightly. “That really means a lot to me.” They quietly held each other. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood here,” she said.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Also, and this isn’t like an official request, but if you could eat me out every so often, that would be awesome. I’m not going to forget how good you were earlier.”

“You don’t need to request that. I was already going to.”

The Vault Dweller thought of it and started to get hard again. The way Katja was sitting against him she noticed immediately.

“You got hard just from me asking that?” asked Katya. “Seems we really are going to have a good time together. Okay, so there’s something else I gotta tell you. I’m just as big a pervert as you are. When I was peeing earlier, all I could think about was you watching. It really turned me on. And I’ve gotta pee again, and this time I’m not going to ask you to stay on the couch. I’m sorry if I got the wrong idea, but I’m hoping you’re going to watch up close this time. I thought maybe you wanted to.”

“You really don’t miss much.”

“So where should I pee, boss?”

“You’re asking me?”

“I’ll pee anywhere you tell me to.”

“Well, first of all, the sun’s almost down. Maybe your eyes are better but I can barely seen a thing in this gloom. Put your boots on while I set up a flare.”

She did so, and the Vault Dweller rummaged in his pack.

“Wait a moment,” said Katja, “that’s going to be visible from outside. Give me a minute.” She fetched the cardboard box and flattened it out. “Got any string?” she asked.

“How about this?” asked the Vault Dweller. He reached into his pack and tugged a loose thread from the frayed edge of his blanket.

“Good enough,” said Katja. She stabbed two slits in the cardboard with her knife and folded the thread to strengthen it. She climbed on the back of the sofa, and carefully avoiding the broken glass, she threaded it through the slits and tied the cardboard to the window bars. She pulled it tight so the cardboard blocked the window completely.

“The ceiling entrance shouldn’t be a problem. There’s no good line of sight that way,” she said. “Now, come on, tell me where to pee. I can’t wait much longer.”

The Vault Dweller lit the flare. It burned with a harsh white light, casting hard-edged shadows on the walls. He took Katja’s hand and led her to the far side of the room. They stepped over the puddle she’d left on the floor earlier. He guided her to the far wall, her back to the door.

“You ever pee standing up?” asked the Vault Dweller.

“Yeah, I’ve tried that. Can get kind of messy. You want me to do it here?”

“Yes. Pee on the floor for me.”

“Okay boss!”

Katja stood legs slightly apart. She brushed aside her pubes and spread her pussy lips. The Vault Dweller stood watching her, a little to the side. She started to pee. Her clear urine flew out, glittering in the flare light. It splashed on the floor in front of her and splattered far from the point of impact. The pool of urine spread on the floor and grew large. Then her stream slowed, falling closer to her. As she finished, a few drops fell onto her thigh. The Vault Dweller could see small droplets caught in her pubes.

Katja slipped something into the Vault Dweller’s hand. It was a condom, Jimmy Hats brand. He couldn’t help being impressed by the sleight of hand—he hadn’t even noticed she was carrying something—although it would have been hard to beat that performance as misdirection.

“These are still good,” said Katja. “They’re hard to come by. I thought I was going to sell it, but I want you to use it with me, so I’m begging you, put it on.” She hurried to the couch, pulled the cushions to the floor, and hastily arranged them into a makeshift bed. She lay down, legs spread and hands above her head, hairy armpits and pussy exposed. The Vault Dweller opened the condom and rolled it onto his erect penis.

“Come on and fuck me!” Katja called. “I’m so wet. Pin me down and fuck me. I want you now, please, don’t make me wait.”

The Vault Dweller didn’t need further encouragement. Dropping the flare, he lowered himself on top of her and brought his penis to her opening. She was tight but so wet he slipped in easily. Katja gasped as he plunged his cock deep inside her. She raised her knees and threw her legs around him. The Vault Dweller grabbed her wrists and thrust hard, supporting himself with his elbows. He kissed her hungrily. Their sweaty bodies slid over each other as he fucked her with long, deep strokes.

“Oh, yes, fuck me hard,” said Katja. The Vault Dweller kept thrusting, penetrating deep inside her. The flare burnt out and the room fell into darkness. He nuzzled his face against her armpits, her scent strengthening his erection. He started to kiss her neck.

“Yes, please…”

He ran his tongue over her soft skin as her fucked her, tasting the salt of her sweat. He was dripping with sweat. He released her wrists and continued kissing her mouth. Katja wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He thrust with increasing speed, each stroke grinding the base of his cock against her clit. Katja moved her hips together with him.

She arched her back and squeezed his shoulders. The Vault Dweller fucked her hard and fast. He’d never had the best endurance but he was determined to keep going.

“Don’t stop,” gasped Katja through ragged breaths.

Ignoring his tiredness, the Vault Dweller pounded Katja with renewed vigor. Her pussy was so wet he felt like he was almost going to slip out. She moaned softly. He knew he couldn’t last much longer but he fucked her with a final burst of energy, ignoring his aching muscles and holding back from orgasm. Katja’s body tensed and shuddered. He was dimly aware of her hands gripping him painfully hard. He gave a few more thrusts then let go. He came only seconds after Katja. He collapsed on top of her, soaked in sweat and breathing hard.

The two of them lay still for a while, embracing. Their breathing gradually slowed. The Vault Dweller pulled out and sat on the edge of the cushion next to Katja. He felt for his Pip-Boy and turned it on to get a little light, then took the condom off.

“I’ve only got two more of those,” said Katja. “Let’s save them for a special occasion. I can’t risk getting pregnant, but seriously, I’ll suck your dick any time. Just tell me to do it and I’ll do it. I really want you to do that.”

“It’s getting cold,” said the Vault Dweller. Katja agreed. The two of them got dressed. They shared some food and sat and talked. The Vault Dweller told her about his travels so far, and they made plans for dealing with the super mutants. It grew late, and they decided to sleep where they were.

“It’s kind of cramped here,” said the Vault Dweller, “but you can sleep next to me if you like.”

“I do want to.” She squeezed his hand. They lay down together. “I had a really good time today,” said Katja. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy.”

“I had a good time too. I’m looking forward to traveling with you.”

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Katja kissed him. “Good night, boss.”

“Good night, Katja.”

**Author's Note:**

> First serious attempt at writing. This took far longer than I expected, mostly in editing. All criticism welcome, constructive or otherwise.


End file.
